Old Friends and New Beginnings
by Green Dragon SWBF
Summary: When a tornado destroy the Great Valley, what will the herds do? LittlefootAli romance


Okay everyone. Here's my latest Ali + Littlefoot fanfic. I've put Chomper in to   
this one as well. This could almost be my own version of the upcoming film,   
The Land Before Time 9: Journey To Big Water. That's right, they're creating   
yet another film, which will be in American stores by December third or fourth.   
Anyway, here it is:   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the land before time or any of it's characters.  
  
  
Old Friends And New Beginnings by megacharizard  
  
Everything was peaceful in the Great Valley. The white ground sparkles had   
melted months ago and food had grown back swiftly with all the water that   
was left behind. But one night, when all but the nocturnal dinosaurs were   
asleep, a wind started to blow! It blew harder and harder and started ripping   
leaves off trees and pulling grass from the ground! It wrenched vines from the   
rocks and rocks from the ground! But by the time the wind had reached full   
power, it had blown itself out. But this would mean terrible things! The   
nocturnal dinosaurs knew that the winds would brew again and eventually   
strip the valley of all it's plants! They had to alert the diurnal dinosaurs and tell   
them…  
Soon, all the adults in the valley were gathered at the meeting place.   
(the place they went to when Ducky was kidnapped by Pterano and where   
they asked Mr Thicknose about the snow).   
"So what is the problem?" yawned Littlefoot's Grandpa. It had only just   
started getting light and everyone was pretty tired. The leader of the   
nocturnals told them. They were all in shock! The morning peace was   
shattered as the air filled with questions like:  
"What will we eat?"  
"Where will we go?"  
"How will we survive?"  
Littlefoot and his friends were watching the conversation, out of earshot from   
behind a few boulders.  
"This looks serious." said Littlefoot, grimly.  
"I wonder what they're saying." said Cera.  
"We will know as soon as Petrie gets back, we will." said Ducky. Petrie   
had flown closer to hear what they were saying. Because of his small size and   
dark colour, he would not be detected easily. Littlefoot's Grandpa waited until   
the questions died out and spoke.  
"From experience, I know that these sorts of swirling winds usually   
come back after a day or two. So the best thing to do, is to for us to each as   
much of the food in the valley now as possible. That way, we wont get hungry   
too qickly when we return to the land by the big waters the day after tomorrow   
and feast there until we hear that the Great Valley has turned back to normal."   
Everyone agreed with this idea and they all departed for their nests. Petrie   
had time to tell the others what was happening.  
"Well, what's going on?" asked Cera.  
"Grownups decide that we leave Great Valley day after tomorrow and   
go back to big water."  
"Why?" asked Littlefoot.  
"Cause swirling wind happened earlier and grownups think it will   
happen again and destroy food!" he replied. Everyone was clear on the   
problem now, but Ducky had some news to cheer them up.  
"Well if we are going to go to the water, we might get to see Chomper   
again. We might." This cheered the kids up a bit, so they left and promised to   
meet tomorrow at Watcher's Hill (the place where Littlefoot saw the Rainbow   
faces leave).  
The next morning, winds were already picking up as Littlefoot stood up   
and walked out of his nest. The wind nipped at his skin and he shivered as he   
made his way to the hill. He met up with the others soon after. They had all   
heard the full story from their folks this morning, which wasn't much more than   
they already knew. Littlefoot reviewed the situation.  
"So, we know that a type of 'recurring' swirling wind hit the valley last   
night, causing quite a bit of damage. We also know that stronger winds will hit   
tomorrow, if not today, by the looks of things. The adult's evasion plan is to   
leave the valley and head somewhere else for a few months to ride out the   
storm and let the valley grow back…..again." Cera continued for him.  
"Although it's not certain yet, chances are, we're going to head for the   
land by the big water, where we could possibly meet Chomper again."   
Littlefoot noticed how she strained the word 'possibly'. No matter who it was,   
Cera just wasn't one for accepting new people into the group. She had a   
problem with Ali, she didn't like Chomper and didn't trust him when they saw   
him the next time plus, she didn't like having Mr Thicknose coming with them   
to rescue Ducky. He hoped that she wouldn't kick up a fuss this time if they   
met Chomper or some other old friend. In the end, the group knew there   
wasn't anythng that they could do about the situation except go along with the   
evasion plan…  
As the herds ate, the winds whpped around them, picking up pebbles   
and throwing them at them.  
"What's happening!?" yelled Cera.  
"I think the swirling wind has returned earlier than the adults thought it   
would!" Littlefoot had to raise his voice as the wind was so loud! It once again   
started ripping the green vegetation from the grey rocks. Some of the smaller   
rocks were flung toward the children! Screamimng, they managed to dodge   
them.  
"Let's find the adults!" shouted Littlefoot. Everyone nodded and they   
started to run toward Shelter Rock, where the adults would most likely be! The   
foliage of the valley melted into a blur from their point of view as they ran. The   
greenery started to turn grey as it was torn from the rocks that that held them   
in place! They eventually reached the shelter and hurried inside where they   
would be safe. The winds howled through the valley and made Littlefoot   
shiver to think what coud have happened to them if they hadn't made it to the   
rock…  
The herds spent all in the shadows of the cave. They didn't get much   
sleep though. The howling wind was ear-piercing. Of course Spike, always   
slept like a log…  
The winds eventually died down and the herds cautiously made their   
way outside. They looked around sorrowfully. Trees had been uprooted.   
Grass had bee severed from the ground. The grass, trees, leaves, vines and   
plants would take months to reappear. Of course, the dinosaurs still had their   
back-up plan.  
"Fellow dinosaurs! The time has come to leave the Great Valley!"   
Littlefoot's Grandpa said. The herds imediately began to make their way   
toward the South Pass. As they went up and over the hill, Littlefoot and Spike   
stood there for a moment, eyeing what was left of the valley. Then, they   
slowly turned away and left…  
The dessert was cooler than the last time they passed this way. But   
then, that had been in the middle of Summer. This was Spring so the burning   
sands were cooler this time around. They had walked fo nearly two days   
when it happened. They were walking past what they thought was a   
mountain. But then it rumbled deeply and an explosion of lava erupted out of   
it's mouth! Everyone started to run as fast as they could, heading for a stoney   
ridge! They climbed up and made it to the top. That's when Cera looked down   
and saw………………Dinah and Dana!!  
"What are you doing down there!!!!!" Cera yelled. She jumped of the   
cliff and started to slide down!   
"Cera , NO!" her father yelled. Cera picked the two of them up and ran   
back to the ridge just as the lava was right behind her! Some of the lava hit   
her, just singing the tip of her tail! She screamed in agony, but kept running   
until she climbed back up, back onto the cliff just as the lava hit!   
That night, Cera had been treated as a heroine, but she didn't gloat at   
all. The only thing she could think about, was the terrible pain that she was in.   
Luckily, the lava only touched the tip of her tail so unless you looked really   
closely, there was just about no difference.  
After a few more days, the herds finally reached the big water!  
"We here, we here!" yelled Petrie.  
"We are, we are!" said Ducky, happily. All of the dinosaurs were happy   
as they made their way to the feeding ground. When they arrived, they saw   
that antother herd of Longnecks was already there! One of them walked up to   
the group.  
"Why are you here?" he asked.  
"Our valley has been destroyed by typhoons. We need a place to stay   
and a source of food." said Littlefoot's Grandma.  
"I don't if there's enough food for you and us here." he replied.  
"Please let us stay! We have traveled so far to get here!" pleaded   
Littlefoot's Grandpa. Things were looking bad! If they couldn't stay here,   
where would they go?  
"I still don't know about this." said the young Longneck.  
"Hold on a second." an old, female voice said. That voice was familiar   
to Littlefoot, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. An old Longneck stepped   
into view. Now Littlefoot remebered. It was the Old One from Ali's herd! He   
quietly told the others, whose faces lighted up with excitement! The Old One   
continued.  
"I think we should allow them to stay." she said. The young one nodded   
and walked away.  
"Old One? Is that you?" asked Littlefoot's Grandma.  
"Yes it is. It's good to see you again." she said. Littlefoot and the others   
walked of to get something to eat while the reunion took place.  
"This is great! Not only do we see Chomper and, perhaps Elsie again,   
but we see Ali too" said Littlefoot.  
"Me can't wait!" sqawked Petrie. The group agreed that they would   
meet Ali tomorrow, because they were very tired after the long journey. They   
all met up with their folks and each went off to find a place to sleep. Although   
they were all excited about seeing Ali again, Littlefoot was even more excited   
than the rest. The reason why, was because he liked Ali so much, he was in   
love with her…  
By next morning, word had spread through the migration herd about   
the Great Valley herd arriving. Soon, Ali heard it too and started looking   
around the beach for Littlefoot and the others. They were looking for her too,   
but in the wrong place.  
"Okay, it should not be this hard to find someone in such a small   
place!" said Cera.  
"Don't worry, we'll find her." said Littlefoot.  
"Petrie got idea. We ask where her family sleep and wait for her there."  
"Good idea Petrie. Lets do that." said Littlefoot. So they all split up and   
started asking people. They met on the beach, ten minutes later. Ducky had   
the answer.  
"A very nice lady told me that Ali is staying near the spring. She did."   
she said.  
"Great! Now all we have to do is find out where the spring is." said   
Cera.  
"Well that's easy enough." said Littlefoot "We follow the river upstream   
and we'll eventually find what we're looking for." So they went to the river and   
followed it up to the spring, which did take a while. Once they were there, they   
look around and there was still no sign of Ali.  
"What we do now?" asked Petrie.  
"We wait here for her to come up." replied Cera.  
Ali meanwhile, was still looking for Littlefoot. She was desperate to see   
him because she was kind of in love with him too and really wanted to tell him.   
She decided to go up to her nest and ask her mother what the best way to   
find him would be. Of course when she got up there, that's exactly where she   
found him as well as the others!  
"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"she cried. The   
group hugged and laughed as they told eachother what had happened to   
them since Ali left.  
"So there I am in the Sharptooth's mouth, trying to retrieve a tooth,   
when I realise that the beast is alive!" Littlefoot told the story about Saurus   
Rock.  
"So, just as Uncle Pterano find out that stone not magic, mountain start   
to blow up!" Petrie explained about the Stone of Cold Fire.  
"I had to say sorry to Spike so when no-one was looking, I sneaked out   
of the valley. I did." Ducky told about the Big Freeze.  
"We only just managed to avoid the tidal wave and make it to the island   
where we met up with Chomper." Cera narrated the story behind the   
Mysterious Island. Ali knew who Chomper was, because they had told her the   
last time.  
"So what have you been doing since?" Littlefoot asked, pretending to   
be outraged at how everyone laughed at how his face must have looked when   
he realised the Sharptooth had been alive!  
"Well nothing exciting really. We've just been travelling around, seeing   
new places." she said. As time went on, the kids went down to the big water   
and decided to play 'tag'. Petrie was 'it' first and flew near to the ground and   
picked Cera as his target. He swooped closer and managed to get her! She   
tried to get him back, but he flew up again. So she went after Spike! He was   
young but he knew when to move! He evaded the first time, but she swung   
her tail around and hit him! The game went on for quite some time until the   
adults said it was time for dinner. The whole time, Ali and Littlefoot thought   
about their feelings. Each time one of them would gaze longingly at the other,   
the other would look up at them and they would each turn away, blushing.   
They were lucky that no-one else was noticing these things happening. Ali   
had decided to tell Littlefoot the way she felt about him. At first, she had been   
nervous but after all of these signs, she was starting to think that there might   
be a chance that he felt the same way…  
Soon after dinner, Ali pulled Littlefoot and told him that she needed to   
tel him something. Littlefoot went with her, trying to figure out what it could be.   
He thought about the way they had kept looking at eachother and then looking   
away, during dinner. Perhaps she might, just might feel the same way he did!   
They reached a small secluded part of the beach with a few rocks nearby. Ali   
stopped and prepared what she was going to say.  
"Littlefoot, ever since I left the Great Valley all that time ago, I have   
been trying to work out my feelings and now that I have, I have discovered   
something in my heart that you need to know about." she said. Littlefoot could   
sense that she was nervous. It was looking more and more likely!  
"What is it?" he asked. Ali breathed deeply.  
"I'm…..I'm in…I'm in love with you." she whispered. Littlefoot's   
concerned frown turned into a smile. Ali was confused.  
"Why are you smiling?" she asked.  
"I love you too." he said, still smiling. Ali smiled too and leaned in to   
kiss him…  
When they woke up (don't worry, nothing happened!), it was starting to   
get dark.  
"I guess we better get back." said littlefoot, a little disappointed that   
they couldn't spend more time together.  
"Guess so." said Ali, eqaully disappointed. They both promised to the   
other that they wouldn't tell anyone about them when they heard a low growl.   
Littlefoot looked over the rock and saw a Sharptooth standing there! He was   
about to run away, but then he started to recognise it. It was the Sharptooth   
that tried to kill the gang when they met up with Chomper the second time! He   
recognised the stripes on it's back and saw how it gazed out at the Mysterious   
Island. He almost cried out in shock as he watched it wade into the water,   
letting the current move it. It wasn't just moving anywhere, it was heading   
toward the island! And Littlefoot knew why. It was going to go back to get   
revenge on Chomper an his parents! Littlefoot had to warn them! He told Ali   
what he had seen. They decided to tell the others tomorrow and come up with   
a rescue plan. Littlefoot kissed Ali goodnight and they each headed off to their   
separate nests…  
Next morning, Littlefoot and Ali woke the others and they all went down   
to the beach and started to make plans.  
"…so, what we have to do is somehow get over to that island and warn   
Chomper." Littlefoot had just finished telling them the situation.  
"What about Elsie? She could get us over. She could." Suggested   
Ducky.  
"That's a good idea, but how do we find Elsie?" asked Cera,   
determined to find snags, as she didn't to travel on Elsie. Not after the way   
she felt last time!   
They spent the whole morning looking for Elsie but finally, Petrie saw   
her pulling into the bay. Petrie called everyone else over quickly. When they   
were all there, Elsie recognised them.  
"Oh, it's you children, hello. I remember you on the other side of the   
'pond'." she said. She looked at Ali and Littlefoot closely.  
"Well I know one of you two didn't come along last time but I'm not sure   
which." She said. So introductions were made between Ali and Elsie. Once   
that was delt with, Littlefoot got down to buisness.  
"We wanted to see you for an actual reason," he said.  
"Oh?"  
"A friend of ours on that island out there is in danger. We believe that a   
Sharptooth is looking for him and his family. We need to get over there and   
warn him." He continued.  
"I would be happy to give you a ride." The old Water-Longneck said   
with a smile…  
By the time they were ready to go, it was already mid-afternoon. They   
stepped on to Elsie and prepared to leave. Cera was already seasick! Ali,   
wasn't use to this sort of thing, so she didn't feel too good either!  
"Alright, off we go!" said Elsie. By the time they were almost half-way, it   
happened. There was a rippling in the water! A bad smell in the salt air!   
Something leapt out of the water and attacked Elsie! As it fell into the water,   
Ducky recognsed it!  
"It is the Swimming Sharptooth! It is!" she yelled. The Sharptooth leapt   
up and gashed Elsie along the side! She only had only had one chance!  
"Kids, hold on tight and hold your breath!" she yelled. They had no time   
for questions, because Elsie was diving! They did as she instructed. Littlefoot   
opened his eyes underwater and almost gasped at the strange underwater   
world! They past strange creatures and zig-zagged through strange rocks.   
Then, Elsie came back up to the top as the kids gasped for air. The   
Sharptooth had lost them in the waters under neath and Elsie was able to   
slow down.  
"Wow, the underwater world almost takes your breath away. If it   
actually did take it away though, you'd be dead." Said Littlefoot.  
"Yes, it is amazing." Said Elsie, wincing through the pain.  
"Oh, I forgot, are you going to be alright?" Littlefoot asked.  
"Don' worry about me. That Sharptooth and I are always getting into   
fights." She replied. When they had made it over there, it was already   
evening. The kids thanked Elsie and asked her to pick them up tomorrow   
afternoon. She said she would and left.  
"So what do we do first?" asked Ali.  
"Well it's too late in the day to look for Chomper now. We'll sleep on   
the beach tonight and tell him tomorrow." Said Littlefoot. They prepared to   
make their way down to the beach, Elsie had put them right up on th cliff, but   
a Raptor blocked their path! They backed away slowly and then turned around   
to find five more!  
"What do we do?" yelled Cera.  
"Me think we got to fight them!" Petrie yelled back. They each picked a   
Raptor and prepared to fight! Littlefoot was ready for his Raptor! It charged at   
him as he ducked, swung around and hit it with his tail, knocking it over the   
cliff! Petrie lured his over the cliff by making it chase him and simply flying   
over the drop! Cera head-butted one, sending it down to the ground. Then she   
quickly rolled it over the edge! Ali stood on a rock that was on the edge. As   
the Raptor jumped up to get her, she moved to the side and hit it with her tail,   
letting it fall downwards! Ducky used the same strategy as Petrie but instead   
of flying, she crouched down so she just looked like part of the grass and the   
Sharptooth ran past and slipped over the edge! Spike stood ready with a large   
rock next to him. The Raptor charged, only to be hit by a rolling rock, sending   
him down to the water…  
With all the trouble they had gone in getting to the island, night had   
fallen by the time they had beaten the Raptors and ate a bit. So, they went   
down the cliff to the beach to camp for the night. It was the same place they   
had slept in, the last time they came to this island. Littlefoot said that he would   
keep watch for Sharpteeth that night while the others slept. One by one, the   
others drifted off all apart from Ali, who had stayed awake. Once everyone   
else were asleep, she and Littlefoot cuddled. During this time however,   
Littlefoot thought of something. He lookd deep into her eyes and asked:  
"Ali, where are you going after you leave the big water?" She had been   
hoping that he wouldn't ask that question.  
"Well, I think what we're gonna do is travel over the land one more   
time. Then we should return to the valley permanently. By that time, the Old   
One will be to old to move around so much and we couldn't possibly pick   
another leader." She said. Littlefoot cheered up a bit.  
"Well that's better than you keep moving around we only get to see   
eachother once every three or four years. And this way, we get to be together   
always." He said, nuzzling her gently. This cheered Ali up.  
"Yeah, you right." She said kissing him goodnight just before she fell   
asleep…  
It was just starting to get light next morning and Littlefoot was still a   
wake on watch. He heard a faint rustling. He heard it again, only louder! He   
slowly glanced toward thebushes and he saw them moving! Ali beside him,   
started to wake up. She yawned and saw his worried frown.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, cuddling up to him.  
"Look." He said. She did as he instructed and looked toward the bush   
and saw it moving too!  
"Oh no! You don't think…" she trailed off.  
"Yes I do. We're being hunted by Sharpteeth" he whispered. She could   
tell he was scared, but he did well in covering it up. Littlefoot kept his eyes   
fixed on the bush.  
"Wake everyone up quietly. Don't tell them anything except that it's   
time to go." He told her. She nodded and started getting everyone up.   
Littlefoot kept watch on the bush. He knew that the Sharpteeth would attack if   
they knew the kids were trying to escape. But if they did it quietly and slowly,   
they might not catch on and some distance could be made. Soon, everyone   
was up and walking away. Littlefoot was counting down the time until the   
attack started. As he got to one, he jumped up and started running just as   
several Raptors attacked!  
"Not again!" sighed Petrie and everyone else started to run! It didn't   
take long for the others to catch up with Littlefoot, but the Raptors were   
catching up too! Littlefoot had the idea of leading them to the gorge that they   
had crossed on the log last time. The log was gone now, but the Raptors   
could still be lured over the side! Littlefoot manged to remember the way and   
they were soon in sight of it! A new log had been placed there he noticed. He   
stopped and made sure everyone made it across. Once Ali, the last in the   
line, was on it, he started too. One of the Sharpteeth, was on it too! He   
snapped at Littlefoot's tail but and bit into the log! It cracked and fell, taking   
Ali, Littlefoot and the Raptors with it…  
Cera and the others were in shock! They had just seen two of their   
best friends fall down a massive shaft and most likely die!  
"What we do now?" aske Petrie.  
"We must get down there. We must." Said Ducky.  
"How can we get down with out falling though." Cera wondered. Spike   
got their attention and showed a picture that he had drawn in the ground.  
"Spike, now is not the time to been drawing pictures!" said Cera. Ducky   
looked closely at the picture. It had them four with a small Sharptooth and a   
big Sharptooth behind, Ali and Littlefoot with an arrow pointing from the Small   
Sharptooth to them.  
"I know what Spike's doing! He has an idea and is using a picture to tell   
us what it is! Yep, yep, yep!" she said. Cera and petrie looked at the picture.  
"What do it mean?" asked Petrie. Ducky studied the picture a bit more   
and soon came up with the answer.  
"His plan, is that we find Chomper, warn him about the Sharptooth and   
ask him to guide us down in to the ravine safely. It is." She explained.  
"Hey that's a really good idea Spike!" exclaimed Cera. So they set off   
to find Chomper, hoping that their friends were okay…  
Littlefoot and Ali actually were okay. The cliffs on either side of the   
gorge turned into a slope as they fell. They rolled down it and although it was   
an uncomfortable trip, they made it to the end alive. Unfortunetly, so had the   
Sharpteeth…   
The other kids were still for Chomper. They decided to try that patch of   
flowers they had hidden in years before. It didn't take long to get to the "Stinky   
Place" and they went in. There he was, just sitting, leaned back against a   
stone. Of course, he bolted up as soon as he saw them!  
"Cera? Ducky? Petrie? Spike?" he was totally bewildered!  
"Hey Chomper." Said Cera.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"We came 'cause big Sharptooth your parents beat come back for   
revenge!" said Petrie.  
"So we came here to warn you. But now we need your help. We do."   
Said Ducky and they explained what had happened to Littlefoot and Ali.   
Chomper lead them back to the gorge.  
"There's a path down to the bottom on each side. As the cliff goes on, it   
turns into a slope so they will be alive." He said which relieved the others. As   
he started to lead them down into the gorge, they suddenly realised that the   
Sharpteeth would be alive too…  
With no where to run, Littlefoot and Ali were having to fight the   
Sharpeeth. Littelfoot had already received a cut which would would leave a   
scar, going across from the edge of his right eye! Things were looking bad!   
There were about ten Raptors and only two Longnecks! There was no way   
that they could win unless they had more help…  
Luckily, help arrived as Chomper, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike   
helped eachother to push a massive boulder down the path, crushing the   
Raptors! There was a reunoin and Ali and Chomper were introduced to   
eachother.They started up the path, but the Sharptooth they had warned   
Chomper about appeared a the top!  
"Oh no! It's him!" yelled Cera. The Sharptooth jumped down into the   
gorge and prepared to attack! As if fate had wanted to make things worse, just   
for fun, the Swimming Sharptooth rose out of the river in the gorge that was   
connected to the big water!  
"Great, how could things get any worse?" asked Cera.  
"Don't ask and maybe they won't." replied Ali. Then, Chomper had an   
idea.   
"Keep them distracted. I have a plan!" He told Petrie. Confused, but   
ready to help, petrie flew and tried to make the Sharpteeth attack him! Of   
course, he had flown a little higher than the Sharpteeth could actually reach!   
Meanwhile, Chomper went behind the two Sharpteeth and bit hard on the   
green Sharptooth's tail! It cried out in pain and looked behind. Chomper had   
hidden behind a rock so it thought the Swimming Sharptooth had done it! The   
two of them started to attacke eachother and Chomper started to cry out in   
Sharptooth language for his parents! The echos made sure that his voice   
reached their ears and they came running! The Sharpteeth in the gorge heard   
this and floored Chomper, preparing to kill him! Littlefoot ran and jumped on to   
the walking Sharptooth's head! He kicked it in the left eye hard! He had a   
spike on hid big toe, like all Longnecks do, but he wanted to save that as a   
last resort. Afetr all, cutting up someone's eye was bound to be an   
unenjoyable task! But what he did, distracted the Sharptooth as it reared up to   
it's fall height and shook littlefoot off! Luckily, he landed in the water, so he   
was okay. But he did get ut quickly! Finally, the Sharptooth had them   
cornered! He was about to attack, but was knocked to the ground by a dark   
green tail! Chomper's parents were there, ready to defend their son! His   
mother, picked up the Swimming Sharptooth up in her mouth and threw it on   
to the rocks. If it wasn't in the water, it would suffocate to death! The two of   
them, brought the other Sharptooth down to the ground and held it's head   
underwater! It didn't take long for the Sharptooth to suffocate and drown…  
With the threat gone, The kids were hanging out with Chomper in the   
"Stinky Place".  
"So, we went through all that to warn you about the Sharptooth, and   
your parents still had to fight it." Said littlefoot.  
"Plus, because we came along, they had to fight the Swimming   
Sharptooth as well." Said Ali.  
"Wel I think it was nice of you guys to come and warn us. Thanks"   
Chomper said.  
"Wow, that whole fight took up the entire morning!" Cera said, looking   
at the Bright Circle.   
"You mean it's the afternoon? We have to get to the shore to meet   
Elsie!" "aid Littlefoot. All seven of them started to run towards the cliffs. If they   
missed her, they might never get home! Fortunetly, they made it just in time.  
"Ah, there you are. I was just about to leave without you!" sha said.   
They got on board while Chomper stayed behind. They all said good-bye to   
eachother as Elsie started to leave…  
They made it back swiftly, deeing as the Swimming Sharptooth was   
dead. As they got off, they thanked Elsie as she swam away. Then they had   
the trouble of explainning to the parents. But once thatwas over, the kids were   
able to enjoy themselves…  
Two months later, it was time for Ali's herd to leave. The Old One had   
confirmed that they would be staying in the Great Valley the next time they   
passed it. Littlefoot and Ali were saying a private good-bye to eachother.  
"I'm gonna miss you littlefoot." Said Ali.  
"I'll miss you too, but we know for sure, that we will see eachother   
again." he said. They kissed and walked over to the herd. Ali saided good-bye   
to the others and the herd left. Just like last ime, Littlefoot watched her leave   
until she was out of sight…  
Through the whole of the next month, Littlefoot kept quiet and didn't   
really play much with the others. They often asked him what was wrong, but   
he made sure that his relationship with Ali was kept a secret. In the end, the   
herds left the land and went home to the Great Valley, which had grown back.   
Littlefoot started keeping count of the days it would take for Ali to return. On   
the first night in the valley, Littlefoot looked up at the stars from his nest.   
"Goodnight Ali." He whispered as he slowly drifted off into a deep   
sleep…  
Somewhere far-away, Ali also looked up at the stars from her nest.  
"Goodnight Littlefoot." She whispere as she curled up and fell asleep,   
dreaming about meeting up with him again soon…  
  
The End 


End file.
